


the gamer house

by hdnprplflwrs



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? kind of, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Crack, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Kind of ???, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Sapnap Is An Idiot, Swearing, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Weeeeeeeed, also: why is disguised toast not a character jesus, bedwars, dream is a gremlin, gratuitous references to many things, implied corpse & sykkuno, implied sbi, jackbox occurs, mutual pining for five minutes, techno has weapons grade emotional repression (or pretends he does at least), tiktok reference, why is there still no gamer au tag this is sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: The Gamer House is a two-sided house that contains around sixty poor college gamers who participate in gaming tournaments to pay off their rent. And their college debt.[three stories about three people who lived in the gamer house.][for the dsmp big bang bootcamp: week 1]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	1. bread

**Author's Note:**

> using this as an excuse to procrastinate on literally everything !!!!
> 
> regardless, this is one of my favorite ficlets yet. sldkjflskdjf
> 
> a little taste of some of the works I've been thinking/writing about, hope u like it <3

Dream doesn’t understand what, exactly, he’s witnessing, but…..okay, question mark, smiley face?

Ludwig stands in the middle of the Gamer House (named so due to the amount of poor college gamers that live under its roof) armed with George’s clout goggles perched on his nose. He clears his throat loudly over the murmuring of side conversations, waiting for them to die down before assuming his position as some sort of robot man on a marionette’s strings. “Welcome to the bread bank. We sell bread”⸺ here his body jerks left ⸺ “we sell loaves. We got bread on deck”⸺ he jerks right, holding his hands out, palms up⸺ “bread on the floor.” He jumps suddenly, feet slamming so hard against the floor that everyone instinctively jumps, the people sitting on the floor nearly falling into each other. “ _ TOASTED _ .”

Rae slams the dining room doors open, with black shades on and hair flowing out behind her like the badass she is. She shoves Ludwig in the chest, hard enough that he loses his robotic pose and windmills his arms to stay upright. “Bro,  _ shut the fuck up _ . Listen, I just need a bag _ uette _ and a brio _ che _ .”

Ludwig picks up two bags of bread from behind the ottoman, one in each hand. “We don’t have either of those; you could get the gluten-free white bread or the potato bread⸺”

Rae pulls a  _ what dafuq _ face. “What the fuck is gluten?! Take that shit out!”

Lud slides the glasses down his nose to peer over them at Rae. “It’s  _ gluten free _ .”

Rae claps her hands. “Look, I don’t  _ care _ if it’s free.”

(George snorts. Sapnap kicks his shin.)

“Swear on your fuckin’  _ Yeezys _ ”⸺ Ludwig  _ what are those _ points to Rae’s shoes ⸺ “if you wanna fight, we gon’  _ fight _ .”

Rae crosses her arms. “What, you tryna be on Worldstar?”

Lud walks up towards Rae so that they’re nose to nose. It’s an odd sight, considering how Lud is  _ easily _ a head taller than Rae. He juts his chin out at her. “What, you gonna record it?”

“Ye.” Rae pulls out a camera. “I got my dollar store camera” ⸺ she flips up the camera screen ⸺ “ _ on _ .”

Toast bursts through the backyard doors, striding forward in between Lud and Rae. “What’s the fucking situaaaaa _ aaaaaaa _ tion.”

Rae turns towards Toast, hand on her hip. “What. The Fuck. Do You  _ Want _ .”

Toast slides on shades dramatically, emanating the most boss vibes. “I'm the  _ motherfucking manager _ .”

“ _ AT THE BREAD STORE?! _ ”

“ _ BREAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!! _ ”

Ludwig holds his hands up like a conductor for silence. He mouths,  _ one, two, three, four, five _ .

Everyone breaks into cheers. Techno stops recording. Dream sighs, grinning as he, y’know,  _ caaaaaaaaaaasually _ places an arm across the back of the couch.

George, who’s been sitting on his right as they’d watched the scene unfold, levels a look at him. “Dream.”

Dream pretends like he don’t know shit. “What.”

George tilts his head at him, like  _ I-know-what-you’re-doing-don’t-act-like-you-don’t-know-I-do _ . “Dream.”

“Mhm.”

“Dream, you’re  _ literally my boyfriend _ .”

Dream grins, biting his lip. “George, c’mon.”

George rolls his eyes at him, but snuggles up to Dream regardless. “You’re literally the worst, Dream.”

“Wait,” Sykkuno says amidst the madness. “Wait, wait⸺was the reason we did this because Toast is made of bread? Wait⸺”


	2. hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing technoblade is my new favorite thing everyone else can get out of here

Techno doesn’t deal in hugs.

He kept his nose in a book. Maybe that wasn’t the _best_ way to deal with things, but that’s how _he_ dealt with things.

When he and Wilbur moved into the pool house in the backyard of the Gamer House, however……

Mmmmmmmm. Hugs.

Wilbur _hugs_.

He hugged Techno when they met on the steps of the Gamer House. Wilbur’d been on some fancy trip for editing majors to Germany for the whole summer. It’s probably the longest that Techno had been separated from his twin for a while.

Techo’d forgotten how much Wilbur hugs. It’s a welcome change from Tommy’s shouting and laughter as Techno inevitably chases him around the house for something or the other.

Wilbur leads him into the house, chattering on about the left side of the Gamer House, of which he’s made a bunch of friends already. Apparently, the right side of the House were all juniors and seniors who Wilbur had exchanged pleasantries with, but their upperclassmen status and already formed community left the freshmen and sophomores on the left to create their own. Techno could care less about social circles and the like. He had his people he hung out with (namely Wilbur). He’d be okay.

The pool house is actually situated to the left of the pool, closer to the left side of the house than the right side. It’s two bedrooms. (Techno shouldn’t be surprised about that at all, considering how there was a ballpark of sixty people in the Gamer House, even packed in like sardines.)

What is surprising is that Wilbur steers him away from the second bedroom towards his own, which is already full of his own music paraphernalia. “Wait, Wilbur, don’t we get separate rooms? Why are we sharing one?”

“There’s a few more people joining,” Wilbur said, pushing Techno’s other suitcase into the room. “Also, Tommy and Tubbo are supposed to come visit around next week before our roommates, and do you _really_ want to share a room with them?”

He had a point there.

So Techno moves into Wilbur’s room, and that’s that.

* * *

(Tommy and Tubbo fall over each other and out of Phil’s car as they barrel towards Wilbur, who sweeps them both into a hug, all of them beaming and talking excitedly over each other.

That’s not surprising. What is surprising in that Tommy and Tubbo hug him too, nearly bowling him over.

Tommy squeezes too tight around his ribs, and Tubbo squeezes too tight around his stomach, and it lasts for only a few seconds, but he enjoys it.

It’s not too bad, he supposes, slinging his arms over their shoulders as his nose is assaulted with the smell of Tommy’s shampoo.)

* * *

Niki Nihachu, the other editing major that Wilbur met in Germany, arrives on an exchange program. She and Wilbur greet each other with big hugs on the steps of the Gamer House as Techno watches from over Wilbur’s right.

“⸺This is my twin, Techno,” Wilbur’s saying, gesturing towards Techno.

He straightens up as Niki approaches him, hand held out. “Nice to meet you, Techno. Wilbur’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” he says, shaking her hand. She just grins at him.

“He showed me your pink hair days. I was hoping you’d kept it; that way we would be twins as well, the pink-haired twins.”

“Ah, yes,” Techno says as Wilbur leads them through the Gamer House, carrying two of Niki’s boxes precariously. “Mmmmm. Pink hair.”

Niki giggles.

* * *

Niki does end up dyeing their hair pink once more with the help of their final roommate, Captain Puffy, who’s been doing rainbow undercolor on her own platinum hair for years.

Techno stares at himself in the mirror next to Niki. His hair is not as bright pink as hers is, but he quite likes it. He tugs on a strand, marveling at how silky it is.

When he dyed it himself ages ago, his hair would always turn out blotchy and straw-like for a few days. This is much better.

“I like this a lot, Niki,” he says as Niki’s hand comes around his shoulder in a sort of side hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Technoblade,” Niki says, offering a small smile at him in the mirror.

He smiles back.

* * *

The juniors and seniors on the right side of the Gamer House graduate and leave, letting a new wave of freshmen and sophomores in.

It’s sad to see people like Felix, Séan, Ludwig, and Toast leave, but Techno thinks that he and Dream⸺they’ve curated a pretty good roster for this year’s right-side Gamer House.

This year, they're going by a mentor/mentee system, in which everyone on the left side of the Gamer House has a mentee. Wilbur, to no one’s surprise, picks Tommy as soon as Tommy gets accepted. Dream, surprisingly, picks Tubbo. Niki picks a guy named Jack Manifold; Puffy picks Foolish Gamers.

Techno picks Ranboo. Looking over his résumé, Techno felt main character vibes, yanno? He has to be the cool sensei at one point before he dies.

Ranboo towers over the rest of them at 6’6”, an awkward stick with his hands in his pockets and an uncertain smile on his face. He clicks instantly with Tubbo, earning ire from Tommy.

Ranboo is a good student, both in college and in Minecraft PVP. He takes Techno’s criticisms and runs with it, rising up in Minecraft competitions and kicking it on CS:GO on the side.

Wilbur calls them uncanny when Techno and Ranboo start saying things like “alright” and “welp” at the same time. Techno doesn’t mind it. It’s like they're on the same wavelength.

They’re playing in a Bedwars tournament, in the final two v. two v. two v. two. HannahXXRose and Purpled are a mean team, one of the mentor/mentee groups that Techno was a little worried about facing going into the tournament.

They’ll do fine. He thinks.

Green and Yellow are gone within ten minutes of the game, their beds kaput and little block men screaming into the void.

“I got their bed,” Techno says, just as Hannah comes flying at him from above and _BLUE BED DESTROYED_ flashes across his screen. He gets a few hits in, but he’d forgotten how low he is⸺Hannah kills him just as he knocks her off the island. “But now I’m dead⸺ Ranboo, you got this.”

“I don’t got this, I don’t got this⸺” Ranboo says as Techno spectates on him and Purpled circling each other on one of the islands that pepper the map.

“Just _believe_ ,” Techno says as Purpled goes in for the kill.

He and Purpled start hitting each other, and Techno thinks it’s the one heart that saves him⸺ Ranboo crits Purpled and _BLUE TEAM WINS_ flashes across their screen.

“Yeah, Ranboo!” Techno says loudly (because screaming hurts his voice). “Pooooooooog!”

“I did it!” Ranboo says in amazement, looking at Techno from over his monitor. “I actually did it!”

“You did it,” Techno says, a rare grin flashing across his face.

That’s surprising.

What’s even more surprising is that Techno stands up, walking around their desk to ruffle Ranboo’s hair. “You did good, kid.”

Rambo reaches out, hugging Techno’s waist, almost as if in a daze. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Techno says gruffly. He pats Ranboo on the head one more time, easing himself out of his grip. “My heart isn’t warmed at all, nope.”

Ranboo snorts, letting go of Techno and placing his hands back on the keyboard. “Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranboo my beloved


	3. excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: underage drinking, recreational drug use

“ _ JACKBOOOOOOOOOOX _ !!”

Sapnap fell out of his bed at the sound of Quackity screaming, eyes blinking open blearily into the light. “What. The fuck.”

Karl snorts in the bunk above him. “You’re such a nimrod.”

Sapnap watches Karl jump down from his bunk, the panes of his chest illuminated by the sun streaming in the window. Karl nudges Sapnap’s leg with his toe. “Come on, man, it’s Jackbox Day.”

Sapnap scrambles up after Karl, much to the amusement of a particular couple sitting on their bed on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

Quackity coughs into his fist.

Muttered conversations float in the air, excitement palpable in the whole Gamer House.

Quackity coughs once more, a little bit louder.

(Sapnap snorts.)

“ _ AHEM _ !”

Everyone falls silent.

Quackity grins, all fake and wide. He drops it after a few seconds, rolling his eyes and holding up his clipboard and pen. “Jesus fucking Christ, that took too long for you guys to shut up. Anyways. Jackbox. In the first tier, we have⸺”

Sapnap tunes him out, looking around at the assortment of people lounging on the assortment of couches in the living room.

Karl’s in the thick of it right now, currently talking and laughing against the far wall on the floor with Corpse and Sykkuno.

“Hey, Sap, you’re in our Jackbox group,” Punz is saying, ruffling Sapnap’s hair. Sapnap sticks his tongue out at him, fixing the bandana that sat around his head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sapnap says, turning to face him and Ponk, who were apparently arguing about the merits of Fibbage versus Quiplash.

“Stop staring at your boyfriend and help us,” Ponk says, glaring up at Sapnap.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sapnap mutters, but it’s lost to the tides of conversation around them.

* * *

Somewhere down the line, the alcohol and the weed is brought out.

Sapnap doesn’t mind. He likes the high settling into his blood, smoke billowing from his mouth as he lets it pour out of his lungs. 

The excitement’s died down, Jackbox being put aside for card games and red Solo cups. Sapnap still hasn’t moved from the couch the entire time, the phone in his hand easily replaced by a joint.

It might’ve been five minutes or two hours later when Karl finds him again, giggling and with a White Claw in his hand. “Hi, Sappy Nappy.”

Sapnap takes another puff from his joint. He lolls his head towards Karl, blowing a little smoke into Karl’s pretty, pretty face. “Hello. Karl Jacobs.”

“Are you high?” Karl says, strawberry breath overpowering the stench of weed as he shuffles closer to Sapnap, so close Karl was almost in his lap.

“No,” Sapnap says, drinking in the kaleidoscope of Karl’s eyes in the Technicolor lights. “Yes. Depends on which drug you’re talking about.”

Karl climbs into Sapnap’s lap unbidden, fingers curling around his sweatshirt strings. Sapnap’s hands slip below Karl’s thighs, not close enough to touch but collide enough to excite.

_ Time is relative _ , says the little blond midget child that is Wilbur’s brother, and Sapnap thinks it is as the world falls away and he’s left staring at mesmerizing eyes and flushed pink cheeks and even ruddier lips.

“What do you mean?” Karl whispers, perfect, rosy lips forming a little pout and, okay. Sapnap is a weak man. He needs to be higher for this. He doesn’t know where his joint is. It doesn’t matter. “Don’t you just do weed?”

“And you,” Sapnap says. He’s floaty right now, and he might be high. He thinks the weed is finally kicking in. He squeezes Karl’s thighs, maybe too much, maybe not enough. “Pretty.”

Karl flushes even more, giggling as his face hovers millimeters from Sapnap’s, so close and yet so far. “No, you’re pretty.”

Sapnap is kissing Karl before he realizes that he closed the gap between them, and he can taste the White Claw and vodka cranberries in Karl’s mouth, and he’s pretty sure his tastes like weed and Coke, and he feels euphoric.

Sparks fly off his firing neurons, nerves unsettled in their excitement. A million pachinko balls rattle around in his chest, setting his skin alight. Maybe that was all Karl’s doing, months and months of nothing and everything until now.

Time is relative, he thinks, because it could be minutes, or hours, or days before Karl suddenly pulls on his sweatshirt strings and his hood closes around his nose all of a sudden, strawberry on his tongue and blind to everything but the feel of Karl sniggering into the vague approximation of his neck.

“Sorry, sorry!” He hears Karl shriek. Sapnap wriggles his head around so that his mouth peeks out of the hoodie hole and he pouts, earning another bout of laughter from Karl.

“Awww.” A press of lips against his pout, and Sapnap falls further, like he’s holding on to Karl’s hand above a chasm that just opened under his feet. He feels the hood being tugged open and blinks blearily into Karl’s eyes, shining like suns in the darkness.

“Pretty,” Sapnap says. Karl flushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find all of my socials + links for various crisis in the world [here](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/)! According to Ao3 statistics, only a very small percentage of people actually leave comments on fics. So if you enjoyed this fic, please consider commenting, it's free and easy and a great way to show the author their work is appreciated. :]
> 
> PLEASE STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
